Stay
by virginalvampire
Summary: Edward Cullen loves to work. His job pays well, can be fun, exciting, and even dangerous. But what happens when he finds something he never expected on the job? EPOV. One shot. RATED M for language and lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with Stephanie Meyers characters and make them be naughty.

A/N: One shot. Here we go! See ya at the bottom. xoxo

BEEEEEEEP.

BEEEEEEEP.

BEEEEEEEP.

Shit shit shit.

Groaning, I rolled over and reached for my alarm clock.

9PM.

FUCK. I'm running late.

I scrambled out of bed and reached for my uniform.

I loved my job, truly I did, but the hours really fucking sucked sometimes. I'd only gotten about four hours of sleep so I'd definitely have to cram some caffeine in somehow soon.

Where is my badge? Damn it I don't have time for this!

Ah! Bathroom?

I ran toward my en suite bathroom and glanced around frantically…

Gotcha motherfucker! It was sitting on the counter next to my cap. Great place for it idiot.

I ran back into my room and began pulling my uniform on.

Light blue dress shirt? Check.

Badge? Check.

Tie? Check.

Black dress pants with a perfect crease? Check.

Belt? Check.

Polished dress shoes? Check.

Oh shit wait…

Cap? Check.

New York City, here I come. I really hope I get to use my cuffs today.

I was new to my job, but you'd never know it unless I told you. I'd been doing this beat for about four months and I'd caught on rather quickly. I had a way of disarming people, pulling them in and getting them to abide by my laws.

I locked the door to my Manhattan apartment and made my way to my car.

My iPhone beeped, signaling I had a new message and I reached to check it before I drove off.

**Be safe tonight please. Don't do anything stupid. I love you big brother. – A**

**I will Ali, don't worry okay? Tell Jazz I'll see him tomorrow for hoops. Love you too, sis. – E**

I smirked. I loved my little sister Alice but she worried for no reason. I was always safe and professional on my job and this was just any other night. I'd be fine.

I ignored the curious feeling in my stomach and began my shift.

"Edward."

I reached for my walkie and responded to dispatch. "Go for Cullen."

"We received a disturbance call about three blocks away from your location, can you get to it?"

"Sure Em, what's the address?"

Emmett snickered at my authoritative tone of voice and rattled off the address. He just didn't understand why I couldn't be friendly for once. It was my job. Sure we fucked around off the clock but work is work. I liked to keep my mind on the job. It was important.

I arrived at the address in question and heard loud music. Definitely a disturbance call. I grabbed my duffle bag from the passenger seat and exited the car.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"NYPD, open up." I shouted at the door.

I heard something inside, it sounded like squeals but it was hard to hear over the music.

The door opened then and I saw a beautiful blonde woman standing there.

"Hello Miss, we received a disturbance call, is everything alright in here?"

The blonde's lips twitched. She looked to be fighting a smile.

_Interesting_.

"Officer thank God you're here! It's my friend Bella! Please right this way."

She led me through the foyer and down the hall. The music got louder and louder. It was almost deafening.

I rounded the corner and entered the living room.

What the fuck?

There was a beautiful brunette sitting in a chair in the center of the room. Her chocolate eyes were wide with shock and her pouty pink lips were wrapped around a gage.

I rushed over to the woman and yanked the gag out of her mouth.

"Miss are you alright?"

"I…"

"My name is Officer Cullen. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"It's really okay, you see we were –"

She was cut off by the blonde, "Officer, Bella has been very naughty. You see she's supposed to be married tomorrow and she had the nerve to ask us if we had ordered her a stripper! Can you believe that?"

I pursed my lips and looked around the room. All of these women seemed to be very uppity. All except for this brunette goddess whose face was now covered in a gorgeous pink blush.

"Miss…?" I trailed off waiting for her answer.

"Swan." She choked out.

"Miss Swan, is this true?" She nodded. "And you're friends here, they tied you up?" She nodded again.

"Alright I'm going to need everyone to take a seat!" I bellowed trying to get some order.

Every woman in the room immediately responded.

"Miss Swan?" She looked up at me from under her lashes. Fuck.

"I think I'd have to agree with your friend here. Sorry your name is?" I asked the blonde.

"Rosalie." She responded with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, Rosalie is right. That was a very inappropriate thing to request Miss Swan. What would your fiancé think?"

She looked puzzled and tried to respond. "He…I…"

I cut her off by taking out my handcuffs. Yes! I'd get to use them.

"Please place your hands on the arms of your chair, Bella." It was the first time I'd used her first name and her gasp was audible. I fought a smirk. She complied and I fastened her hands.

_You're mine now_.

I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out my boom box.

"I think it's time for your punishment, Bella Swan."

Her mouth popped open in surprise when Closer by Nine Inch Nails began blaring from the speakers.

This is why I loved being a cop when I stripped. I tried to stay in character as long and as realistically as possible. I loved when I shocked the fuck out of the bride-to-be.

I moved closer to Bella and swiveled my hips to the beginning beats of the song. Her eyes bulged out as she glanced at my crotch, seeing my obvious erection straining against my pants.

Come on, who doesn't get turned on by this song? Add Bella here to the mix and insta boner.

I placed Bella's hands on my waist as I continued to swivel my hips in her face. She licked her lips, I'm a perceptive motherfucker, you see.

I loosened my tie and took it off, wrapping it around Bella's neck.

_You let me violate you._

_You let me desecrate you._

_You let me penetrate you._

_You let me complicate you._

I began unbuttoning my dress shirt slowly, and Bella's eyes were like a hawk on my fingers.

I pulled my shirt down my shoulders until it crumpled to the floor.

At this, there was a chorus of screams and whistles from the party guests.

"Show us the long arm of the law!" Someone screeched over the music. I suppressed a laugh and stayed focused on the bride-to-be.

I placed Bella's hands on my chest and she scraped her nails down toward my abs. I hissed in pleasure.

Bella was feisty.

I unbuttoned my belt and thrust toward Bella. She looked up at me in awe and I winked.

She reached out and pulled my belt from its confines. Then without any further instruction from me she pulled them over my hips and down my legs. I stepped out of them and was left in my boxer briefs.

I sat on Bella's thighs and began running my nose along her jaw.

_Help me, I've broke apart my insides._

_Help me; I've got no soul to tell._

I lifted myself off her thighs and spread her legs as wide as they'd go. I placed both of my hands on the arms of her chair and lowered myself against her. My straining erection was right against her jean clad pussy. I could feel her heat seeping through her jeans and onto my boxers.

Yes.

_Help me, the only thing that works for me,_

_Help me get away from myself._

I leaned in and ran my nose along her jaw again ending at her ear. I licked along the shell all the way down to her perfect little lobe before I sucked it into my mouth.

I sang along with the next line of the song.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

At this she arched her back and pressed her pussy harder against my cock begging for friction.

I bit my lip and removed myself from her altogether.

This was my finale.

I looked down at Bella. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lip too. It looked like she was suppressing a moan right now. I saw her eyes flick to an older woman over my shoulder who's lips were pursed in distaste.

Hm that's either the mother of the bride here, or the mother of the groom.

I hated when my finale was interrupted. Hmph. Mommy needs a lesson.

I left Bella for a moment and approached the aging woman. Her eyes widened as she realized I was coming for her. I began thrusting my hips slowly as she watched from the lines of my abs down toward my erection.

Mama likes.

She was breathing heavy and it was becoming more and more ragged so I decided to leave her be. She got up and left the room quickly.

I made my way back over to Bella and whispered in her ear. "It's only me and you darling, ignore the rest."

And she did. I finished my dance and Bella was a panting sweaty mess at the end of it. Job accomplished.

There was a deafening round of applause as I pulled my pants back on. I left them unbuckled. Women began approaching me and started rubbing their hands along my toned stomach. I didn't mind. They slipped fifty dollar bills into the waist of my boxers.

When they were done they began saying their goodbyes to Bella and the blonde woman Rosalie. I never saw Monster Mom return, so I just assumed she had left. Good riddance. I hate stick in the muds at bachelorette parties.

"Excuse me, Bella love?" I asked her in a quiet polite voice.

She gasped and turned toward me, "Huh?" Good God she's adorable.

Focus Cullen. _She's a job_.

That was my rule. No fucking after the show. I knew a lot of guys in the company that did that, their little happy ending ritual, but I'd just found it to be crude and tacky. Why would you want to ruin a potential marriage? That wasn't me.

"Would it be alright if I used a bathroom to change?" I gave her my signature crooked grin and she responded with a small smile and nod of her head. Her chestnut brown locks framed her face with the movement.

_Gorgeous_.

I was about to make my way toward the stairs where Bella directed me when Rosalie approached me.

"Thank you Edward, that was amazing!" She gushed and I grinned and replied, "Thank you, Rosalie."

"Oh call me Rose! Listen, take care of Bella okay? She's very…just be good to her okay? She needs someone who is sweet." That made me think. How could someone be anything but sweet to that lovely creature?

I nodded and smiled, "Sure Rosalie. Bella deserves nothing less." I barely knew her but I knew it was true.

Rosalie winked at me and shouted her goodbye. "Bella, babe, I'm heading out! I'll see you in the morning! Love you!"

I didn't hear Bella's reply; I began making my way to the bathroom.

After washing up as much as I could and changing into a white tank top and a black pair of basketball shorts, I made my way back downstairs. I stopped at the top of the landing when I heard one side of an obvious argument.

"JACOB! Calm down! Rose just surprised me with a stripper I didn't know!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are Isabella?"

Okay definitely not one sided, he was screaming so loud I could hear him and her phone definitely was not on speaker. Who was this fuckwad?

"Jake-"

He cut her off before she could get passed his name.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY WIFE. YOU WILL BEHAVE AS SUCH. I WILL NOT MARRY A WHORE!"

Okay, I'd had enough. I walked down the stairs loudly to make my presence known so she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Jake I need to go!" She whisper-yelled.

"ISABELLA-"

He didn't get to finish, she ended the call as I appeared in the archway of the stairwell.

"Bella, are you okay love?"

She looked at me and her lip trembled. It only took two seconds for her to burst into tears.

I was across the room and had her in my arms in even less time. God she felt so good wrapped up in my arms.

_Stay here forever_.

I wasn't even shocked by the random thought. It felt so fucking right. So right for this beautiful girl to be in my arms. The only thing that wasn't right with this picture was her tears. I'd remedy that if it was the last fucking thing I did.

But she's a job, this is work.

_She is not a fucking job! Fuck my rules. She needs me._

"I-I'm…s-s-sorry. You c-can leave, I…I'm fine." She stuttered through her lie, hiccupping and sniffling.

"You are not fine Bella. Come on, sit down." I led her over to the plush brown couch against the opposite wall. I sat down and she sat on my lap automatically. I didn't try to move her. This felt right too.

I wrapped my arms around her and she curled into my chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Do you need a minute?"

Another nod.

"Okay, love."

After a few minutes she cleared her throat. "That was my fiancé, Jake." I stiffened. I couldn't help it. Logically I knew she had a fiancé, obviously. I'd known it before I stripped for her. But now with her in my arms, feeling so perfect, and making me fucking complete…I hated the idea of her belonging to someone else.

_I'll kill him for making her fucking cry_.

"Uh huh."

"He didn't like finding out that I had a stripper at my bachelorette party."

I chuckled, "And how did he find out?"

"My mother." She let out a little sniffle-giggle.

Ah. So Monster Mom was her Mom then. What a bitch. Why would you rat out YOUR daughter to her fiancé?

"I usually just agree to whatever he says." She admitted while hiding her face in my neck. "But I know he's at a strip club right now with his friends from work. Paul's wife was here and she told me where they were."

What a motherfucking prick!

"Well it seems like he doesn't want to be fair, then."

She nodded into my neck.

"He doesn't like to be fair with a lot of things…" She trailed off and stiffened. "I shouldn't have said that, sorry."

"Bella you can tell me anything, I promise." She raised her head and looked into my eyes. She must've found whatever she was searching for because she gave me a small smile when she was done.

I smiled back.

"He's having an affair." I yanked her back so I could look at her face. "Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"And you're marrying him?"

Another nod.

"Why Bella? Why would you do that?" I asked a little more harshly than I'd meant to.

Her lip began to tremble, but she answered.

"Jacob is a Black. They're one of the most powerful families in New York." I've heard of the Black family. They were hot shot lawyers to asshole criminals who were always most definitely guilty.

I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"My mom, Renee, she raised me alone. My father Charlie was a cop." She giggled and I laughed right along with her. "He died on duty when I was five and my mom and I have been on our own ever since. We've been struggling ever since. But Jacob…Jacob wants to take care of me…and my mom." Our laughter died out and I hugged her a bit tighter.

But there it was. She was doing this for her mother. For Jacob. For everyone except for herself.

"Bella you can't marry him because of that. You should marry someone you love!"

She glared at me. "My mother needs me to do this! She's taken care of me my entire life. I need to do this so she can finally relax and not work so hard all of the time."

"No Bella! She's a grown woman and can take care of herself. Your father dying was not your fault." I said this with conviction and she began to cry again.

Fuck.

I didn't know what to say so I just rocked her while she cried. After a while she sighed. "I know." It was a whisper but the truth behind the words shocked me. If she harbored no guilt, then maybe I could convince her to not do this!

Maybe she'd runaway with me.

_Pft, fat fucking chance, Cullen_.

I have my inheritance!

_That you won't touch_.

I would. I'd use it for her. To take care of her.

She interrupted my argument that I was having with myself by speaking softly.

"I don't even know your name Officer Cullen." She laughed and then looked at me expectantly.

I held my hand out to her and she took it. "Edward Cullen, Miss Swan. Pleasure to meet you." I kissed her hand and she sighed.

"Do you love him?"

She shook her head no.

I nodded.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me quietly while she traced the line of my jaw with her finger.

I sighed. Her touch felt so fucking good. I hadn't enjoyed a woman's touch in years. Not since Tanya.

"I'm thinking that even though you don't know me and I don't know you…I'm thinking…that I-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Bella pressed her lips against mine and I was overcome with a rush of emotion.

_Mine_.

Bella readjusted herself so she was straddling my lap. I moved my hands to her ass and squeezed.

God she's fucking perfect. I groaned into her mouth and it was nothing short of fucking animalistic.

_Need more_.

I thrust my hips up against her and she gasped into my mouth.

Her hands found their way into my hair and she tugged at it roughly.

"Unnggggg…fuck."

Yes. _More_.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her arms.

No motherfucking bra. Fuck yes.

I wasted no time in reaching her luscious tits. I wrapped my lips around one nipple and pulled it into my mouth. I began sucking hard while I moved my tongue around her hardened flesh in rapid circles.

"Fuck, Edward, more!"

My thoughts exactly beautiful.

I grabbed her other tit with one hand and squeezed it hard. She groaned. Yes, let me hear you sexy.

I rolled her nipple in between my thumb and index finger while I bit the other. I was rewarded with her grinding down on my hard cock.

Bella tugged on my tank and I ripped it off my body in one motion. She pushed me back so my head was resting against the back of the couch. She attacked my neck with small wet kisses and I felt her nipples against my skin.

Unnnggghhhhaaa.

FUCK.

I flipped us over so she was lying underneath me. I unbuttoned her jeans and began tugging them down her legs. She didn't resist me and helped by hooking her thumbs through her panties and pushing them down her thighs. Laid bare beneath me she shuddered.

"Are you cold, beautiful?" I asked, somewhat concerned.

She nodded furiously. "No…need you…need you now, Edward."

Fuck me.

_We're getting to that_.

Fuck off.

I licked my way up her ankles and kissed my way across her thighs until I reached my destination. I took one long lick of her pussy's lips using my entire tongue to press down hard against her flesh.

"FUUUUUCK."

Oh sweet fucking Jesus, yes.

I bit and nibbled her pussy lips to tease her a bit.

"Edward…now Edward. NOW."

Yes Ma'am.

I shoved two fingers in her pussy roughly and began pounding them in and out.

"YES! More Edward MORE!"

I moved my mouth to her clit and began to suck it hard. The sound of my fingers pounding her pussy only spurred me on. I began to nip and bite at her clit and suddenly her walls clenched around my fingers. I felt her pulse and was then rewarded with a gush down my fingers.

I moved up her body and lay between her thighs. I used my fingers to leave a soaking wet trail across her nipples. I began sucking and licking her juices away and she moaned into my hair.

"Edward…" She tried to pull my face up and I complied.

"What baby?"

Her lips crashed against mine and I groaned. She was fucking tasting herself on my tongue. Oh god she just moaned. This woman is fucking perfect.

"Please Edward…please please please…"

"What baby, tell me what you need, I'll give you anything Bella." I said it with as much sincerity as my heart could muster. She stared into my eyes and I could tell that she knew I wasn't talking about just this moment. I'd do anything she asked of me, no matter what.

"I want you to fuck me Edward. Make me forget. Make me _yours_."

Fuck.

"Bella baby you can't just say shit like that."

"I mean it Edward." She took my face in her hands. "Do you understand me? I don't love him, I never did. I am not going to marry him tomorrow, or ever. Make. Me. Yours."

I groaned, long and hard.

"Condom?" I asked as I kicked my shorts off. I like to go commando when I'm not working, sue me.

"No. I haven't been with…him…in over six months and we always used one. I'm clean. Do…do we need to?" She looked at me and bit her lip.

I grinned.

"I haven't been with anyone in over two years." Her eyes widened and then she smiled. "I'm clean." I finished my answer for her and she kissed me deeply. Our tongues stroked slowly, passionately, as I positioned myself at her entrance.

I looked into her eyes and she nodded eagerly. I began pushing the head of my cock through her wet pussy lips and my fucking breath hitched. She was so…

UNNNNGGGGGGFUUUUUUUCK!

So tight. So wet. So fucking hot.

I wasn't going to last. It'd been far too long and she was too fucking perfect.

I continued pushing until I was fully inside her. She gasped and I tried so fucking hard to stay still, to give her time to adjust.

"Bellaaaaa…" I moaned out her name.

"I know, baby, I know." She sighed. "I'm okay, I promise. More Edward. More."

I began moving slowly inside of her. Long, deep, slow strokes.

"Oh fucking, fuck fuck fuck, Edward. Baby you feel so good. Unnnngg don't stop!"

"Bella baby I-I'm not going to last. It's been so long and you feel so…unnngggg…you feel so motherfucking-"

Bella cut me off with a kiss.

"Edward, I want you to cum."

"Bellaaaa…"

"I don't care Edward, take from me. Make me yours. I need you to cum inside me right fucking now!"

I began thrusting erratically. I worried I was going to hurt her but Bella spurred me on with guttural groans and digging the heels of her feet into my ass.

"Edward I'm s-so close!"

Yes.

I reached down between us and rubbed her clit furiously.

Three thrusts later and Bella was coming undone right before my eyes. Moaning and milking my cock for all it was worth.

Feeling her cum all over my cock finished me as well and I released inside her in long hot spurts as I moaned out a string of expletives.

I pulled out of her and almost wept at the loss of her warmth. I moved to lay behind her on the couch and she curled into my side.

"Edward?" She sounded so unsure and afraid. Did I hurt her? Oh fuck, no, please no.

"Yeah?" I asked uncertain and probably more afraid than she was at the moment.

"Will you stay?" I looked down at the beautiful creature beside me. Her face was flushed, her lips were swollen, and her chocolate eyes with alive with some unspoken emotion.

"Of course Bella. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

She smiled and I swear it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Forever then?" She asked.

I didn't even need to think about it. Not really, but I did anyway.

Tomorrow there would be a lot of drama. Dealing with her ex-fiancé, and yes that mother fucker was an ex, along with her mother, who in my eyes was nothing but a selfish bitch.

Yes, there'd be a lot to deal with tomorrow.

But I'd deal with it for her. With her.

I kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. I looked into her eyes as I whispered against them,

"Yeah baby, I'll stay forever. Forever with you. I promise."

And I did.

-XXX-

A/N: This was my first one shot. I hope you like. Maybe leave a review? I'm kind of worried here. :X

xoxo


End file.
